On a Roll!
"On a Roll!" is the first segment of the one-hundred and sixteenth episode of the Disney Junior show Doc McStuffins which premiered on March 2, 2018. Summary Wildlife Will keeps getting hurt while trying to explore McStuffinsville. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Adam Croasdell as Wildlife Will Songs *A McStuffinsville for All *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Wildlife Will: G'day, mates. Doc: Wildlife Will, what happened? Wildlife Will: It's like this, Doc. I was hot on the trail of a rare waterless whale. Lambie: You mean Willington? Wildlife Will: Right. They call it a Wellington. Fascinating species. Just as I caught up to him, I ran into a curve, tipped over, and hurt my arm. And my chair. Wildlife Will: I'm making my very own book. It's called A Field Guide To The Creatures of McStuffinsville. Chilly: Wow, what's it about? Lambie: This is just a guess, but... the creatures of McStuffinsville? Wildlife Will: That's right, rare and fluffy lamb. Stuffy: seeing himself in Wildlife Will's book Hey, that's me. You even got my best side. Wildlife Will: Indeed. My book wouldn't be complete without a wild blue dragon. Stuffy: Oh... Giggles Doc: I'm impressed. It looks like you've put a lot of work into your book. Wildlife Will: Right you are, Doc. I've always wanted to make my own field guide like all the other great explorers. Finishing this book would be dream come true. Which reminds me, I better get back out there. I have the last few creatures to find. How'd you like to come along? All of you. I'll be aces. Lambie: And fun, too. Wildlife Will: Let's head out into the field. Lambie: Oh, you need a-- Wildlife Will: Frog! Lambie: You need a frog? Wildlife Will: No. Look, the rare popping frog. I've been looking all over for him. Stuffy: Whew! How many pictures did we get? Wildlife Will: That would be, uh... Let's see here. None. Stuffy: Hm. Not as many as I thought. Lambie: Do you think Wildlife Will is okay? He's usually so adventuresome, but today he keeps falling behind. Hallie: Lambie's right. I had to help him up the curb. Stuffy: And I had to help him through the gate. Chilly: And I had to help him, because he was afraid of that blinking street light. Hallie: That was you, Chilly. Chilly: Oh, right. But does it have to flash so fast? It makes me nervous. Doc: You know, you all might be right. It does seem like Wildlife Will is having a lot of trouble getting around McStuffinsville. Maybe there is something wrong with him. Lambie: Will! Doc: Wildlife Will, are you okay? Wildlife Will: My chair. It's pretty banged up. And I think I twisted my arm a little. Doc: I'd say more than a little. We need to get you back to the hospital right away. Wildlife Will: But what about my book? Doc: First, let's fix you up. Then we'll figure out how you can finish your book. Doc: Hmm. Guys, I'm wondering about something. Chilly: Ooh, is it how do they get lollipops so round, 'cause I've always wondered that, too. Doc: No, Chilly. I'm wondering why Will's wheelchair keeps getting banged up. Lambie: Whatcha thinking, Doc? Doc: I have some ideas. Hallie, will you stay here with the patient? Hallie: Sure thing, Doc. Doc: You're all coming with me. We need to do some investigating. Chilly: The town is sick? Oh, I didn't even know I had to worry about that. Doc: No, Chilly, the town isn't sick, but it does need some fixing. Stuffy: Well, let's get started... as soon as someone tells me what accessible means. Doc: It means easy to use... for everyone. Wildlife Will: What's all this? Stuffy: It's a new, accessible McStuffinsville. Wildlife Will: It's a ramp. And another one. Oh, Crikey, these are amazing! I can get around, not trouble at all. Doc: We put them all around McStuffinsville, and wider gates, and breaks in the sidewalks. Hallie: And an elevator, too. Doc: You shouldn't have any trouble getting around with your wheelchair anymore. Wildlife Will: You did all this for me? agrees Why? Doc: Because you should live in a place that's easy to get around, and we were happy to make it that way. Wildlife Will: You all sure know how to make a fella feel great. Ha ha! Trivia *'Diagnosis': No Ramps-atosis *Wildlife Will sings "I Feel Better" for the first time. Gallery * On a Roll!/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes about Wildlife Will Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung